


The Land of Second Chances

by Gerstein03



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: John arrives at Pronghorn Ranch where he meets the not dead Arthur Morgan, who has been working as a hired gun for David GeddesON HIATUS
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston & Arthur Morgan, Abigail Roberts Marston & Jack Marston, Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Jack Marston & Arthur Morgan, Jack Marston & John Marston, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Geddes Hired Gun

John Marston

“I’ll let Mr. Geddes know when him and his wife return tomorrow.” Dickens said to John. John had managed to fight off the Laramie boys for them to retrieve his wagon and had gotten himself a job at Pronghorn Ranch working for a Mr. Geddes.

“Thank you Mr. Dickens.” John replied.

“One more thing.” Dickens added. “I want you to talk to the guy Mr. Geddes hired to protect the farm when he gets back tomorrow. He’s out with Mr. Geddes at the moment.”

“What do I need to know about him?” John asked.

“He’s a former outlaw.” Dickens answered. “I hope that doesn’t bother you. Gruff man, late thirties. Won’t tell us his real name but the one he gave us was Austin Macfarlane. He’s a good worker, sometimes does bounty work for a little extra money for the ranch.”

“I look forward to meeting him.” John said.

“Alright, now go get yourself settled.” Dickens ordered. “I’ll send someone to collect your family. We’ll have work for you in the morning when Mr. Geddes returns.”

“Thank you.” John smiled. He walked off to the cabin where they would be staying and got himself settled in.

\---

John awoke the next morning and decided his best course of action would be to find Geddes and get to work. He found him in the barn talking with Dickens and another man, who he assumed was Macfarlane.

“Ah, Mr. Milton, come ‘ere.” Dickens ordered. Geddes and the other man turned around and the stunned look on Macfarlane’s face matched his own.  _ Arthur _ . John was shocked. He brushed it off and quickly made introductions with Geddes.

“You better work extra hard.” Geddes said at the end of the conversation.

“Ya here that John Jim? Extra hard.” Dickens stated.

“I’ll show Mr. Milton here around if it’s alright with you.” Arthur said to Dickens.

“Alright. Make sure he works.” Dickens replied.

“Of course.” Arthur smirked. “Everyone’s gotta earn their keep right.” Arthur led John out of the barn and began showing him around.

“How are you alive?” John gasped.

“Got lucky.” Arthur answered. “Friend of mine, Albert Mason found me and helped me get better. How is it that you been here a day and you already slipped up on your name?”

“Same ol’ Arthur.” John chuckled. “Abigail and Jack ain’t gonna believe this.”

“I’m glad you’re all alright.” Arthur smiled. “And what about Sadie and Tilly?”

“Haven’t heard about either of them since I left them at Copperhead Landing.” John answered. They saw the wagon carrying Abigail and Jack come in and they decided to greet them once the wagon had driven away.

“Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Arthur chuckled, drawing Abigail’s attention. Immediately she turned and threw herself onto him.

“We thought you was dead.” Abigail smiled.

“Not just yet Ms. Roberts.” Arthur smiled. “I’m gonna let you get settled in. John, let’s get to work.” Arthur showed John the ropes of what to do on the ranch, from putting up fences to milking cows. By the end of the day the pair were exhausted. They sat down on the steps to John’s cabin and opened a couple beers.

“Good job today John.” Arthur smiled. “We’ll make a good ranchhand of you yet.”

“I hope so.” John replied. “Abigail isn’t exactly happy with the fact that I got this job by chasin’ off the Laramie Boys that showed up yesterday.”

“Geddes seems to think you’re here as another hired gun.” Arthur said. “But I didn’t believe that. Abigail would cut you open if you tried to do dangerous work.”

“You ain’t wrong.” John chuckled. “Anyway I have some things I wanted to return to you. Your hat and journal and everything else.” He handed Arthur the sachel that was hung over his shoulder. “I mean it Arthur. I’m really glad you’re alive.”

“Me too.” Arthur grinned, clinking his beer to John’s.

\---

Arthur Morgan

Arthur awoke in the early morning and got himself ready for a bit of a ride. He had been surprised and happy to see John, Abigail, and Jack after eight years and though he wished he could stay, he had already promised Geddes to bring in some bounty hunting money. Geddes had been good to him and Arthur wanted to do whatever he could to repay the kindness he’d shown him in giving him a second chance. He mounted his orange and white horse he’d named Hosea after his departed mentor and rode out. He decided he would go to Valentine since Strawberry was currently lacking in bounty hunter work. Thankfully Arthur Morgan was dead to the world so he wouldn’t need to worry about the law arresting him. He’d seen a bounty poster of a former O’Driscoll he thought he’d try and track down, last seen near Cattail Pond. It was a long ride, a few hours, but he didn’t mind. He would occasionally stop and draw some things in his journal that he saw around him, something he’d missed doing. It gave him a bit of nostalgia to back before Dutch went crazy and the gang fell apart. He was broken from his musings when he arrived at Cattail Pond. Arthur rode up and saw the O’Driscoll sitting by the fire. Arthur quietly crept up behind him, drawing his revolver ever so quietly and pressed it against the O’Driscoll’s head.

“Robert Cole.” Arthur said. “Kindly put your hands where I can see ‘em.” 

“I can’t.” Cole snapped. Arthur looked down and saw that Cole was already bound with ropes. He then heard the sound of footsteps approaching, likely whoever had captured the O’Driscoll.

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’ with my bounty?” A female voice demanded angrily. A voice Arthur recognized. A wide grin spread across his face.

“Seein’ as I got a gun on ‘im, I think that makes him my bounty, lady.” Arthur smirked, keeping his face towards Cole.

“How many times do I gotta tell you, it ain’t ‘lady’ it’s ‘Sadie’ you asshole.” Sadie replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I wanna write a new Sadie/Arthur story because honestly, I think it's fun. Hope you enjoy it


	2. I Was Hopin' You'd Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie and Arthur have a drink and discuss their past and futures

Sadie Adler

Sadie couldn’t believe it. Her gun trembled in her hand as she heard the man’s voice.  _ Arthur _ . Was it a trick of her imagination? Some kind of dream? It had to be. Arthur Morgan was dead. Yet here he was, plain as day, aiming a gun at her bounty. She was drawn from her thoughts and responded to his joke. “How many times do I gotta tell you, it ain’t ‘lady’ it’s ‘Sadie’ you asshole.” She snapped.

“Apologies Miss.” Arthur chuckled. “However this is still my bounty. Of course I’m sure we can work somethin’ out.”

“Where are you gettin’ that idea?” Sadie demanded. The nerve of him. Not only did he randomly return from the dead without warning but he was stealing her bounty too?

“Neither of you are gonna be takin’ me in.” Cole laughed.

“Sorry but this conversation don’t concern you.” Arthur said to Cole. They heard the sound of galloping horses approaching fast.

“My boys are here.” Cole grinned.  _ Shit _ . Sadie thought. She and Arthur crouched behind a rock and prepared for a fight.

“Just like ol’ times.” Arthur chuckled as he readied is rifle. Sadie couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Ready?”

“Like you even have to ask.” Sadie grinned. Ten men approached them on horseback, charging at full speed.

“Smile you son of bitch!” Arthur laughed as he and Sadie opened fire. The attackers were extremely outmatched and all of them fell from their horses quickly.

“Nice shootin’ Morgan.” Sadie chuckled. “I was worried you’d gone soft in your old age.”

“Still as fit as ever Mrs. Adler.” Arthur smirked.  _ Lookin’ a lot better than the last time I saw you _ . Sadie thought. “So what ‘re you thinkin’? Fifty-fifty split of the bounty?”

“Yeah sure.” Sadie answered. “But first I gotta do this.” She swung and clocked Arthur in the face. He did the familiar gesture he would do when he rubbed his jaw and chuckled, “I guess I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did.” Sadie snapped. “I thought you was dead. For eight years I mourned you. And now you show up outta no where like nothin’ ever happened?” Sadie could feel her heart pounding against her chest and was fighting back against tears. 

“I truly am sorry Sadie.” Arthur comforted. “I went to Copperhead Landing after I got better but you were gone and I had no idea where to look. How can I make it up to you?” Sadie thought about it for a moment and answered, ”Buy me a drink and we’ll see what happens.”

“Of course my lady.” Arthur smiled. They dropped Cole off at the sheriff’s office and collected the modest $50 bounty before heading to the saloon.

“So.” Arthur said as they sat down at the bar. “How’re things with you?”  _ Miserable _ . Sadie thought. Every day was a misery and she wished a bullet from one of the bounties she chased would finally kill her. “Stupid question.” Arthur muttered. He must’ve read the expression on her face.

“Things have been miserable for me these past eight years.” Sadie admitted. “Haven’t had any real lasin’ happiness since the gang fell apart.”

“I think it’s a real testament to how much you loved him that eight years later you still ain’t over him.” Arthur smiled. “I wish I’d known that kind of love.” Sadie bit her lip. Arthur, gentleman that he was, had assumed her life had been miserable these past eight years mostly because of Jake but she kept quiet. Losing Jake had broken her but losing Arthur had ground what little there was into dust. The curious thing was that she’d been able to move past Jake, who was her husband that she’d known for three years but Arthur, the man she’d known for three months was the one that haunted her nightmares.  _ Even of I do have feelings for him it’s not like he’s gonna feel the same way _ . She thought.

“How ‘bout you?” Sadie asked. “Anything interestin’ happen for you?”

“Still lonely, still sad.” Arthur smirked. “Maybe a bit less sad. Death has a way of makin’ you see things different. I did meet up with John, Abigail, and Jack though.”

“Really?” Sadie asked. “I recall they headed overseas to find a new life. Thought they were buyin’ into all Dutch’s ‘Tahiti’ talk.”

“If I never hear another goddamn word about Tahiti it’ll be too soon.” Arthur chuckled dryly.

“You and me both.” Sadie agreed.

“So where you headed after this?” Arthur asked.

“Not sure.” Sadie shrugged. “I was thinkin’ New Austin or Mexico. You?”

“I been doin’ pretty well with Mr. Geddes at Pronghorn Ranch but life up here ain’t for me.” Arthur sighed. “I stayed there cause I didn’t have much choice. But for years I wanted to ride back out west. Somethin’ about the desert always made me feel closer to the sky. Or maybe it’s just nostalgia for a simpler time when I was a kid.”

“I know what you mean.” Sadie replied. “Truth be told I always hated the mountains. So cold and isolated. Jake never budged though. Said his ma and pa lived in that cabin and he hoped to raise his kids there.” Sadie silently remembered how Jake told her how he had been the only one of him and his four siblings to make it into adulthood, the others dying young from sickness, wolves, falling off cliffs, and getting lost in the snow and freezing to death, and wondered whether he’d’ve changed his mind after they actually had a kid that might suffer a similar fate. “You know I don’t actually know where you grew up.” Sadie said, coming out of her thoughts.

“El Paso Texas.” Arthur answered. “My daddy took me after my momma died. Then on my eleventh birthday I went back.”

“That wouldn’t happen to be 1880 would it?” Sadie asked. She remembered her parents reading about The El Paso Massacre that took place in 1880.

“My father was the guy they were hangin’.” Arthur answered, likely understanding what she meant. She wondered how often people asked him about that day. “Whatever stories you read in the papers, I’m bettin’ the real thing was worse. Someone shot the rope and all hell broke loose. Some lawman with a fancy rifle was intent on killin’ us. Killed my father but not after Pa shot him with is own gun. Don’t know what it was but it turned him feral. Dutch killed him and I started ridin’ with him and Hosea. I miss ridin’ with someone, havin’ someone to watch your back. It was always one of the best things about bein’ with the gang.”

“Well I got an openin’ if you’re interested.” Sadie offered, hoping he would accept. “I don’t know if you could tell but I’m a little short on company.”

“I was hopin’ you’d ask.” Arthur smiled. “I just gotta settle things with Mr. Geddes first. Meet me in Strawberry in three days and then we’ll head to New Austin. Deal?”

“Deal.” Sadie agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Hope you enjoy. Fun fact about me, I was born in El Paso. That's why I used that town name here and the story Arthur's past was based on


End file.
